Repo! The Genetic Opera Style Style!
by TheDeadFox
Summary: Repo! The Genetic Opera with our favorite South Park characters. WARNING: Contains implied and future Style and lots o' blood. Don't like, don't read. Now dead and up for adoption.
1. Genetic Repo Man

Phantom4muah loves Repo! The Genetic Opera. And just recently, we both got into Style. So, to thank her for all the typing she's don'e for me, here's a combination of both! Introducing... Repo! The Genetic Opera- Style Style! Enjoy!

**"Genetic Repo Man"**

Dark alley way, creepy shadows, frightful colors. A pack of kindergartners is sitting on the damp ground and dumpsters, gathered around a small group of people, the GOTHS. In their center sits STAN, who slowly glances at the kindergartners out of the corner of his eye. The youngsters fall silent. The tale begins.

GOTHS:  
>Reeepo Maaan! Reeepo Maaan!<p>

The younger kids go wide eyed and shiver. Music swells. STAN rises to his feet and takes a step forward. The kids shrink back.

STAN:  
>Out from the night, from the mist, steps the figure.<br>No one really knows his name for sure.  
>He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders.<br>Pray he never comes knocking at your door!  
>Say that you once bought a heart, or new corneas,<br>But never managed to square away your debts  
>He won't bother to write or to phone you.<br>He'll just rip the still beating heart from your chest!

GOTHS:  
>Reeepo Maaan! Reeepo Maaan!<p>

Somewhere, in another part of the city, in an equally dark alley way, BEBE and another girl are running for their lives. BEBE ducks into a building. A dark silhouette follows her. Back to STAN and the GOTHS as they continue their tale.

STAN:  
>Now you can run, you can hide, you can try to.<br>But he always has a way of finding you.  
>He will come at your weakest hour,<br>When no one is around to rescue you.

GOTHS:  
>Reeepo Maaan! Reeepo Maaan!<p>

Back to BEBE, still running for dear life. She slips and falls. The REPO MAN goes at her like a hawk. She screams, only to be cut off by the REPO MAN slitting her throat. Blood gushes everywhere. We return to STAN.

STAN:  
>And none of us are free from this horror,<br>For many years ago, we all fell in debt.  
>New body parts were needed to perfect our image.<br>And until our debts are clear,  
>We will live in fear of the-<p>

GOTHS:  
>Reeepo Maaan! Reeepo Maaan!<br>Reeepo Maaan! Reeepo Maaan!

Back with the now deceased BEBE. The REPO MAN tears her chest open, digging through the organs. He pulls out her heart and walks off, putting it in his pocket. Back with the GOTHS, the kindergartners scream in terror and flee. The GOTHS shrug and light cigarettes. STAN stares up at the sky, a distant look on his face.


	2. 21st Century Cure

YAYZ! MY EX-TYPIST BOUGHT ME A KYLE PLUSHIE! I'm sooo happy. (LOL Craige quote! Xp) So, in celebration of the great gift I'm getting in a few weeks, here's the next chapter!

**"21st Century Cure"**

KYLE's house, evening. KYLE, bored, throws a baseball at the side of his house. Suddenly, he misses and the baseball goes flying into a nearby graveyard. KYLE nervously looks around, seeing no one.

KYLE:  
>This will be quick.<br>It's in my sight.

Biting his lip, he nods and crosses the boundaries of his yard. Slowly he makes his way to the graveyard. He reaches for the baseball, then freezes as he spots STAN nearby standing over a coffin he's dug up. STAN, however, doesn't notice KYLE. He shoves a crowbar under the coffin's lid.

STAN:  
>Industrialization has crippled the globe.<p>

BUTTERS's voice comes in over an air raid siren. KYLE jumps as STAN merely glances at the siren and returns to the coffin.

BUTTERS:  
>Enjoy GeneCo's day and night-time formulas of Zydrate.<p>

STAN:  
>Nature failed as technology spread.<p>

BUTTERS:  
>Ask a Gentern if Zydrate is right for you.<p>

STAN:  
>And in this wake, a market erected.<p>

BUTTERS:  
>Buying Zydrate from an unlicensed source is illegal.<p>

STAN:  
>An entire city built on top of the dead!<p>

The coffin finally gives with a loud crack. STAN glances around him briefly before pulling KENNY's corpse from the grave. KYLE's eyes go wide and he holds his breath in shock.

STAN (cont):  
>And you can finance your bones and your kidneys.<br>For every market, a sub-market grows.  
>But best you be punctual with making your payments.<br>Lest it be you on the concrete below.

STAN glances around him again, then pulls out a syringe. He jabs the syringe into the corpse of KENNY's skull, extracting the glowing blue Zydrate.

STAN (cont):  
>It's quick, it's clean, it's pure.<br>It could change your life, rest assured.  
>It's the 21st century cure,<br>And it's my job to steal and rob...

Police sirens suddenly fill the air. Blue and red lights flash. STAN looks in another direction. KYLE follows his gaze. RED can be seen at another grave, dangerously close to the police. He's too distracted to notice the danger. STAN takes a deep breath and yells out.

STAN (cont):  
>GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVES!<p>

The police turn to STAN, blinding search lights fixing on his location. KYLE, in pure terror, scrambles to his feet and grabs STAN's arm, tugging desperately.

KYLE:  
>Stan, stop!<p>

STAN, noticing KYLE, stares at him in shock. Suddenly, he grins and grabs one of KYLE's wrists, dragging him to a nearby building. They break in, finding it full of decaying corpses, victims of the dreaded REPO MAN. STAN's grin grows wider.

STAN:  
>Jackpot!<p>

Police can be heard outside. KYLE has a death grip on STAN's arm. He's terrified out of his mind.

KYLE:  
>Shit dude! We gotta get out of here!<p>

STAN ignores him, pulling out another syringe and jamming it into the skull of the nearest corpse. He still watches KYLE from the corner of his eye as he extracts more Zydrate.

STAN:  
>So why care for these petty obsessions?<br>Your designer heart still beats with common blood!  
>And what if you could have genetic perfection?<br>Would you change who you are if you could?  
>It's quick, it's clean, and it's pure.<p>

Despite the blaring noise of the police sirens, BUTTERS's voice can still be heard over the air raid sirens.

BUTTERS:  
>Oh, you really need it!<p>

STAN:  
>It could change your life, rest assured.<p>

BUTTERS:  
>Oh, you've got to have it!<p>

STAN:  
>It's the 21st century cure!<p>

BUTTERS:  
>All you need is surgery!<p>

STAN:  
>And it's my job to steal and rob...<br>GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVES!  
>GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVES!<p>

The police reach in and grab KYLE, dragging him outside. STAN abandons the syringe and grabs KYLE's wrist, trying to help him. The police prove too strong for him, tearing KYLE from his grasp. Before STAN can do anything, the GOTHS appear out of nowhere and hurriedly drag him away. Back with KYLE, who's hyperventilating, gasping for breath, struggling to breathe. He grabs his chest in pain, the events of the past few minutes overwhelming him. As his vision fades, a tall silhouette appears. KYLE then sinks into unconsciousness.


	3. Infected

I have been promised a lack of a Stan plushie to go with Mini Jew (not to mention UNSPEAKABLE horrors) if I do not update better. Eh he he... Well, here's chapter 3, what might be the longest chapter so far! Please enjoy (hides behind Mini Jew).

**"Infected"**

Kyle's room, dim lighting, depressing mood. GERALD walks in with a glass of water and a vial of some kind of liquid. Seconds later, KYLE stirs, then weakly opens his eyes. He spots his dad and attempts to sit up.

KYLE:  
>Dad, what happened?<p>

GERALD seems to jump slightly. He turns to KYLE, pouring the vial's contents into the water. He offers the glass to KYLE.

GERALD:  
>Kyle, you had me worried.<p>

KYLE:  
>I- I was outside-<p>

GERALD:  
>You were only dreaming.<p>

KYLE:  
>There were these bodies-<p>

GERALD:  
>Nonsense! Now take your medicine.<p>

KYLE:  
>But dad-<p>

GERALD:  
>Just take your medicine-<p>

KYLE:  
>Dad I could see the dead!<p>

Silence follows KYLE's outburst. GERALD sighs and places the glass of water on a bedstand next to a picture of SHEILA, sitting next to KYLE. He gently hugs his son.

GERALD:  
>Kyle, I know these past few years have been hard, what with Ike leaving for that boarding school, your mother's death, and now all this. The same blood disease that killed her, flowing through your veins...<p>

GERALD pauses, deep in thought. He pats KYLE's shoulder in a comforting way.

GERALD (cont):  
>I quit my job to help with the study for the cure. We're so close, I feel it! But you need to be patient, ok? Just wait a little longer and take your medicine for the time being.<p>

GERALD flashes KYLE a smile and picks up the water again, setting it in KYLE's hands. KYLE sighs and downs it. Pleased, GERALD takes the glass ansd leaves. KYLE flops onto his bed, staring at the picture of SHEILA, and sighs again.

KYLE:  
>I'm infected... I'm infected...<br>By your genetics.

KYLE growls and leaps to his feet, putting his hands on his hips and imitating GERALD in a very childish manner.

KYLE (cont):  
>Kyle, I'm the doctor.<br>Kyle, I'm your father.  
>Kyle, that was close.<br>Take your medicine.  
>I'm infected by your genetics.<p>

KYLE's hands clench in fists at his sides. He clenches his teeth. He's obviously pissed.

KYLE (cont):  
>Kyle, you're my patient.<br>Kyle, be more patient.  
>You have limitations.<br>Don't go chasing flies.  
>I must be protective.<br>You cannot be reckless.  
>That's what is expected<br>When you are infected.

KYLE collapses into his bed again, grabbing the picture of SHEILA and holding it to his face.

KYLE (cont):  
>I'm infected by your genetics.<br>I'm infected by your genetics.  
>And I don't think that I can be fixed,<br>No, I don't think that I can be fixed.  
>Tell me why, oh why, are my genetics such a bitch?<p>

KYLE gets up, throws the picture at a wall, and storms over to a closet mirror in his room. He looks at his reflection, then glares skywards.

KYLE (cont):  
>It's this blood condition!<br>Damn this blood condition!  
>Mother, can you hear me?<br>Thanks for the disease!  
>Now I am sequestered.<br>Part of the collection.  
>That's what is expected<br>When you are infected.

KYLE crosses his arms and pouts, muttering under his breath.

KYLE (cont):  
>That's what is expected<br>When you are infected.  
>That's what is expected<br>When you are infected.

KYLE's arms fall to his sides as he looks at the mirror again. He touches the glass, face pained.

KYLE (cont):  
>How much of it's genetics?<br>How much of it is fate?  
>How much of it depends<br>On the choices that we make?  
>He says I have her eyes,<br>Do I also inherit his shame?  
>Is heredity the culprit?<br>Can I stop it? Or am I a slave?

KYLE steps away from the mirror, hugging himself. His eyes fall on the now broken picture of SHEILA.

KYLE (cont):  
>I'm infected by your genetics.<br>I'm infected by your genetics.  
>What hope has a boy who is sick?<br>Why dream of a life past this fence?  
>It really makes no difference,<br>'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed!  
>Tell me why, oh why, are my genetics such a bitch!<p>

Suddenly, KYLE climbs onto his bed, looking at the view outside his window. Outside, STAN and the other GOTHS are back at work. KYLE sighs and stares longingly at STAN.

KYLE (cont):  
>But oh, I want to go outside, outside!<br>But oh, I want to go outside, outside!

KYLE sighs again, placing his hand against the window. As if he can see him, STAN stops what he's doing and looks in his direction. The moment is suddenly ruined when KYLE's cellphone rings. KYLE turns to answer it...


	4. Legal Assassin

I am on a roll today! I wrote TWO more chapters of this story and a third is on the way! I'm sooo happy!

So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Oh, and would a REVIEW once in a while kill anyone! I like the warm, bubbley feeling I get from a comment or two just as much as you do! TwT

**"Legal Assassin"**

GERALD sits in his room, staring at a picture of his wife. Ghostly whispers fill the air with their dark accussions. Eventually, SHEILA's voice is heard.

DEAD SHEILA'S VOICE:  
>Gerald... Gerald! Gerald!<p>

GERALD closes his eyes and covers his ears as iff to block out the noises and his thoughts. He stands up and walks over to a picture of their family seven years ago, before the organ failures.

GERALD:  
>Where did our dear son go?<br>It's me he must escape.  
>The burdans I can't erase.<br>The mother I might've saved.

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
>Assassin... murderer... monster...<p>

GERALD:  
>Sheila, I need you now.<br>Look what I've become.  
>The nightmare that he should fear<br>Is the father you left alone.

As the ghostly whispers start accusing again, GERALD walks out of his room, making his way through the house and into the living room.

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
>Assassin... murderer... monster...<br>Assassin... murderer... monster...  
>Assassin... murderer... monster...<p>

GERALD sinks into the couch, holding his head in his hands. After a moment of silence, he looks through his fingers at yet another family picture.

GERALD:  
>The years roll by without you, Sheila.<br>Seven years have come and gone.  
>I raised our Kyle with the best intentions.<br>But there is something I can't tell him.  
>I am lost without you here.<br>I am only living out a lie!

GERALD rises to his feet and turns his back to the picture. His fists clench at his sides before he turns back to it, pointing towards KYLE's room.

GERALD (cont):  
>But Kyle can never leave!<br>He is my everything!  
>Nothing can bring you back!<br>Kyle is all I have!

GERALD falls to his knees, consumed with grief. The ghostly whispers sound up again around him, taunting, accussing.

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
>Assassin... murderer... monster...<br>Assassin... murderer... monster...  
>Assassin... murderer... monster...<p>

GERALD:  
>The years roll by without you, Sheila.<br>Seven years have come and gone.  
>I raised our Kyle with the best intentions.<br>But there is something I can't tell him.  
>I am lost without you here.<br>I am only living out a lie!

GERALD suddenly leaps back to his feet, storming into the kitchen. He throws the door open, entering the basement and starting down the stairs.

GERALD (cont):  
>I'm the monster!<p>

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
>Assassin!<p>

GERALD:  
>I'm the villain!<p>

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
>Assassin!<p>

GERALD:  
>What perfection!<p>

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
>Assassin!<p>

GERALD:  
>What precision!<p>

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
>Assassin!<p>

GERALD stops at the foot of the stairs, surveying the basement. Various knives, hooks, and other torture and dissection devices fill the room. In the center of the room stands a black haz-mat suit, the infamous REPO MAN's uniform.

GERALD:  
>Keen incisions, I deliver!<br>Unscathed organs, I deliver!  
>Repossessions, I deliver!<br>I'm the Repo, Legal Assassin!

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
>Assassin! Assassin!<br>Assassin! Assassin!  
>Assassin! Assassin!<br>Assassin! Assassin!


	5. Final Notes

And so ends what I wrote of this fic. I'll admit, looking back at it now, I don't like it that much. Not as creative as I wanted it to be, with a lot of cut and paste.

Still, if anyone wants to adopt and continue this, just note me.


End file.
